sam and cat a walk through fairytales
by kjobird
Summary: sam and cat get stuck in a fairytale book and have to defeat the villans in interesting ways to get out


Sam and cat: a walk through fairy tales

Sam was walking from her room eating fried chicken and saw Cat on the couch reading a giant fairytale book, a typical book for Cat. " Why are you reading that book" asked Sam. " It's for a project for school, we are supposed to read 3 fairytales then we put a modern twist sketch on them. Then Sam spotted a reading on the bottom, Cat looked at them and read, " Do Not say this, Gambaloo, into the book we go". Sam looked at her with the you idiot look, and before they new it they weren't in los Angelous.

" Ok where the heck are we?" Sam asked. " I don't know, but I think we should answer that later, there's a Giant chasing us. As they ran through the forest the Giant chased them it yelled, Fee-Fi-Foe Fum. " OH My GOSH It's THE GIANT FROM JACK IN THE BEAN STALK!" Cat yelled. " HE'S GONNA EAT US" then Cat asked, where's Jack. " Who cares?" Sam replied, "we gotta get rid of this Giant and I got a plan, go get some vine." Sam new her plan would work because she read Giants were not too bright. In 2 minutes Cat came with a large vine. Sam called " oh Mr. Giant we got a surprise for you" Then Sam told the giant they were going to teach him how to bungee jump off the cliff, and if he did it they would find the Golden goose from Jack. Cat started to say, " we shouldn't betray Jack" until Sam winked at her to tell her it's all-apart of the plan. She tied the vine around the Giant and told him to jump, and being a big idiot, he jumped and caused the vine to break and fell off the cliff. When Jack came back and saw the Giant over the cliff, he just stared and asked, " What happened to the Giant? Sam told them they threw him over the cliff. " Well thanks" said jack. You gave me a 30-minute break from my story. Cat was about to ask how they could get out but in 2 seconds they were transported to another story.

Sam and Cat wondered around trying to find what story they were in, until they came across a tower. Sam thought about what happened last time and realized when they defeated the Giant they went to a new story. So all they had to do was defeat the villain in every story. In this case it would be the witch from Rapunzel. Cat had an idea that might work. Her plan was to actually give the witch a makeover with the makeup she brought and end up having the witch fall through a trap door. Sam had no idea how this might work but she went along with it. Sam did an imitation of the prince and called " Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair". Rapunzel was expecting the prince but instead got Sam and Cat. Sam told her who they were, what happened, and the plan. Sam and Cat didn't have to worry about the Prince ruining their plan because he was on an hour break. Sam carved a hole in the floor right in front of the mirror. When the witch called to be let up Rapunzel pretended to be asleep. The witch asked the girls who they were and why Rapunzel was sleeping. Cat told her they were professional stylist and would give her a makeover if she let Rapunzel sleep for an hour. The witch agreed to the deal. After Cat put make- up on her, fixed her hair, and painted her nails she was finished, and actually did a very good job. She told the witch to keep her eyes closed so they can surprise her. Then she asked Sam to lead her to the Mirror near the trap door. On the final step they said, " look" and just as the witch opened her eyes she fell from the trap door. When the Prince came he also thanked them for making his job easier all he had to do was make a ladder and get Rapunzel down. However once again they didn't have time to chat, because next they were transported to the story of little red riding hood.

They ended up in the forest and saw little red riding hood picking flowers. Cat new what came next so they told her who they were and what happened. In this plan Cat was gonna be taking little red riding hoods place while she took a break in a hidden cave. While Cat was waiting for the Wolf she was gonna hide the Grandma and take her place in the bed. It wasn't too long until the wolf came to Cat and said " you should keep picking flowers." So far the plan was going perfectly. " You know Cat said, if you take these flowers to my grandma I will give you the location of the 3 little pigs. The wolf pondered this then agreed. She told him where Grandmas house was. Now it was time for Sam's part of the plan. When the wolf approached Sam in the bed he was about ready to come and eat her but Sam said " hey before you eat me I got a secret, come here" The wolf leaned over and she jumped up and punched, kicked, and beat him all around until she slammed him into the wall knocking him out. Cat came to the house and saw the wolf lying there and they cheered. They defeated all the villains in the book, and before they could say another word they were transported home.


End file.
